The Foul Stench of Death
The Foul Stench of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the tenth case in The Syndicate and the tenth case overall. It takes place as the fifth and final case in the Harmony Meadow district of Easthaven. Plot After Henrietta Spence didn't turn up to meet the team on Melody Bridge, a week of chasing the minimal leads into the Utopia trade had passed. Chief Henderson the received word of a strange disturbance in the camping ground and tasked Nancy and the player to investigate. There, they discovered the smell of decaying flesh emanating from a van and searched it, only to find rockstar Jerome Johnson dead, his chest slashed. Daphne confirmed that the wound came from a sharp blade which slashed across Jerome's major organs, noting that Jerome's body had been rotting in the van for a while. They first questioned band manager Ricky Price, investigative journalist Noah White, aspiring singer Sofia Lane, and the team's profiler Velma Sinclaire who had been meeting with the victim, much to Barbara's dismay. As the pair recapped the investigation in the precinct, Mildred raced up to them and confessed that the warehouse where Utopia was created had been found. The pair raced to the warehouse and found it mostly cleared out, before hearing suspicious noises coming from a locked room. The pair soon kicked down the door and headed into the room, only to find a dirty and bruised Henrietta. After checking Henrietta's health, Henrietta confessed that after her brother died due to the drug, she started investigating it and found the warehouse, but was knocked out and kidnapped on Melody Bridge before she could reveal it's location. They pair also suspected hippie Vinnie Anderson. It was also discovered that Jerome used to work as an intern at the water company which killed Velma's brother, and that Ricky had wrote notes about a bandmates' death causing better sales. Henrietta then approached the pair and insisted that she'd remembered something about her attacker. Henrietta confessed that her attacker was wearing a red and white venetian mask, admitting that she only saw a glimpse of it before she passed out. After thanking Henrietta for the information, they went on to discover that Vinnie accused Jerome of hiding secret satanic messages in his songs and that Noah was writing an exposé on Jerome's antics with Utopia. It was also revealed that Sofia was having carnal relations with Jerome that ended when Jerome refused to let Sofia replace Scott Costner in the band. After receiving analysis help from William and finding the venetian mask, they were able to pinpoint the killer as Henrietta, the supposed kidnap victim. When confronted, Henrietta insisted innocence, saying she was locked up at the time of the murder and couldn't possibly have done it. Nancy soon presented DNA evidence that proved Henrietta was the killer, prompting Henrietta to snap and admit her guilt. Henrietta went on to confess that she was behind the Utopia drug, insisting that she created the drug to have an empire in Harmony Meadow so she would be powerful and worshipped. She admitted that something went wrong in the formula, however, causing those with the A- blood type to have violent reactions to the drug, including her own brother. After that happened, Henrietta knew she had to tie up loose ends so she wouldn't be arrested for those deaths, soon forcing Erica Putnam into killing Camille Young. When asked why she killed Jerome. Henrietta confessed that Jerome had discovered the location of the Utopia production warehouse and planned to tell the police. Henrietta persuaded Jerome to sleep on it so she could devise her plan. She soon told the police to meet her and faked her kidnapping, then killing Jerome the next day so medical records would prove Jerome was killed when Henrietta was "kidnapped", thus giving her a concrete alibi. She then left clues on Jerome's body that would lead them to the now-cleared-out warehouse so her plan would be complete. For all her crimes in Harmony Meadow, Henrietta was sentenced to life imprisonment in solitary confinement by Judge Watson. Post-trial, Grayson accompanied the player in speaking to Henrietta behind bars about her Utopia business. The pair soon demanded to know where Henrietta had hidden the remaining Utopia, prompting Henrietta to laugh and vow to not help them. Grayson then told Henrietta they could have her moved from solitary confinement if she cooperated, prompting Henrietta to confess that the Utopia was hidden in plain sight in Jerome's office. They also asked Henrietta about how she developed the formula, prompting Henrietta to confess that the formula was given to her by someone who spoke about the "great game", in exchange for control over some of her trucks. The pair soon returned to Jerome's office where they found the Utopia stashed away in the band's guitars, then sending all the Utopia away to the precinct. The team then celebrated a job well done and Raymond told them that it'd be a long road to get rid of Utopia completely, but now it wouldn't be produced any longer. Meanwhile, Matthew requested the player's help with sorting out the rehabilitation of the district. Matthew first asked to speak to Noah about his notes on Utopia so he could develop a rehabilitation program. Matthew, who was smitten with Noah, asked him about what he'd discovered. Noah then directed Matthew to the camping site where they found Noah's completed piece on Utopia, soon analysing it. Matthew was then able to make a rehabilitation programme for the district and thanked Noah for his help. Meanwhile, Vinnie asked for the player and Nancy's help in asking Velma out on a date his conversation with her. After helping Vinnie to construct a new flower crown for Velma, he asked her on the date, prompting Velma to accept happily. Finally, the team reconvened in the precinct to discuss their findings. Daphne then hypothesised that the criminal who supplied Henrietta with the formula was the same person who built Tiffany Morello's heist crew. They then spoke to Henrietta once more who admitted that her contact said they had business in the Crimson Carnival, a traveling circus that recently arrived in Easthaven. With no time to waste, the team headed to the circus. Elsewhere, a figure looked over at a chessboard, carved pieces of the team and other citizens on it. The figure then reached over to Henrietta's piece and lifted it up, muttering that she "played her part in this play beautifully", before throwing the piece away and off the chessboard. Summary Victim *'Jerome Johnson' (found with his chest slashed in his van) Murder Weapon *'Curved Dagger' Killer *'Henrietta Spence' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect has read On the Highway. *The suspect knows chemistry. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect has read On the Highway. *The suspect knows chemistry. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect has read On the Highway. *The suspect knows chemistry. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red nail polish. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect has read On the Highway. *The suspect knows chemistry. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect has read On the Highway. *The suspect knows chemistry. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a rose. *The suspect wears red nail polish. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect has read On the Highway. *The suspect knows chemistry. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a rose. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer has read On the Highway. *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer wears a rose. *The killer wears red nail polish. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Camping Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Camping Supplies, Magazine Rack) *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Band Magazine; New Suspect: Ricky Price) *Inform Ricky of Jerome's murder. (New Crime Scene: Jerome's Office) *Investigate Jerome's Office. (Clues: Jerome's Journal, Smashed Record, Personal Planner) *Examine Jerome's Journal. (Result: Journal Entries) *Analyze Journal Entries. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Noah White) *Question Noah on following the victim. *Examine Smashed Record. (Result: Sofia + Jerome Record; New Suspect: Sofia Lane) *Question Sofia over recording a record with Jerome. *Examine Personal Planner. (Result: 12PM Meeting; New Suspect: Velma Sinclaire) *Ask Velma why she was meeting with the victim. *Examine Camping Supplies. (Result: Bloodstained Page) *Analyze Bloodstained Page. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read On the Highway) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Utopia Production Warehouse. (Clues: Wooden Pieces, Locked Door, Torn Book) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Hippie Bracelet; New Suspect: Vinnie Anderson) *Interrogate Vinnie on his bracelet in the warehouse. (Attribute: Vinnie has read On the Highway) *Examine Locked Door. (Result: Locked Room Injuries) *Analyze Henrietta's Injuries. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Henrietta Spence) *Ask Henrietta what happened. (Attribute: Henrietta is left-handed) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Book) *Analyze Book. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry; New Crime Scene: Jerome's Desk) *Investigate Jerome's Desk. (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Ricky's Bag) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Old Article) *Ask Velma about the victim working for the water company. (Attribute: Velma is left-handed, has read On the Highway, and knows chemistry) *Examine Ricky's Bag. (Result: Ricky's Notes) *Confront Ricky about his menacing notes. (Attribute: Ricky is left-handed, has read On the Highway, and knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Henrietta what she remembered. (Attribute: Henrietta has read On the Highway and knows chemistry; New Crime Scene: Jerome's Van) *Investigate Jerome's Van. (Clues: Sofia's Purse, Faded Notepad) *Examine Sofia's Purse. (Result: Love Letters) *Analyze Love Letters. (05:00:00) *Confront Sofia about her relationship. (Attribute: Sofia is left-handed, has read On the Highway, and knows chemistry) *Confront Vinnie about his accusations. (Attribute: Vinnie is left-handed and knows chemistry) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notes on Utopia) *Speak to Noah about including Jerome in his piece on Utopia. (Attribute: Noah is left-handed, has read On the Highway, and knows chemistry) *Investigate Locked Room Entrance. (Clues: Venetian Mask, Trash Can) *Examine Venetian Mask. (Result: Red Petals) *Analyze Red Petals. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a rose) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Curved Dagger) *Analyze Curved Dagger. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red nail polish) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Time of Our Lives (5/5). (No stars) The Time of Our Lives (5/5) *Confront Henrietta about the Utopia. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Jerome's Office. (Clue: Guitars) *Examine Guitars. (Result: Utopia Stash) *See how you can help Matthew. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Noah for help in creating the rehabilitation program. *Investigate Camping Site. (Clue: Noah's Wallet) *Examine Noah's Wallet. (Result: Finished Piece) *Analyze Finished Piece. (05:00:00) *Ask Vinnie what he wants. *Investigate Utopia Production Warehouse. (Clue: Flower Pieces) *Examine Flower Pieces. (Result: Flower Crown) *Assist Vinnie with asking Velma out. (Reward: Flower Crown) *Interrogate Henrietta over her contact. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Harmony Meadow